Un cuento de terror
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Las pesadillas en él causaban un trauma irreversible conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero su hermano mayor era la cura y enfermedad al mismo tiempo. [MadaIzu] Incesto leve.


¡MI HERMOSO FIC GANADOR BORRADO VILMENTE POR MIS HORRIBLES MANOS! ;^; bueno, este fic lo escribí hace muuuuucho tiempo para un concurso de Halloween, MadaIzu es la pareja principal. Recuerdo el hermoso fandom de Naruto con cariño y por eso mismo me atrevo a subir esta madeja de recuerdos. Dedicado a **Lola300** por haberme alentado a participar en el concurso y a **KuraiTamashi** que le gustaba mucho esta pareja. De ante mano agradezco todas sus lecturas y comentarios, algunos me los han dejado en anónimo y no puedo contestarlos, pero los aprecio mucho. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

 **Un cuento de terror**

 **[Madara x Izuna]**

Estaba exasperándolo. Exasperándolo en verdad, el menor sin embargo encontraba en ello cierta diversión y hasta tal punto el mayor quería complacerlo también. — ¡Madara!

—Ya te dije que no, punto.

—Si aguanto, ¿por qué no?

—Izuna, la última vez que te conté una historia de terror ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Solamente fue una vez—dijo el menor parpadeando rápidamente—, además ya pasó un año ¡por favor!

—Duérmete. No quiero escuchar más de este tema.

—Pero…—. Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada y el no tuvo otra opción que aguantarse. En fin, Izuna se había ahorrado una noche sin dormir, pero la curiosidad del menor era más grande que obedecer las órdenes de su hermano, así que fue directo a su cajón y del fondo sacó un libro de cuentos de terror.

—Madara…como si fueras el único que no tiene miedo ¡yo también soy valiente! —. A decir verdad Madara era mucho mayor, por lo tanto Izuna no rebasaba los trece años aún.

Ante de comenzar a leer escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, posiblemente era su hermano. Para que no lo descubriera guardó el libro bajo su almohada, el mayor abrió la puerta sin encontrar nada extraño, pues su hermano aún seguía despierto.

Una vez más salió de la habitación.

Izuna sonrió y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer, pero un estruendo proveniente del cielo le hizo saltar un poco.

—Cuenta la leyenda…

Madara estaba sentado viendo la televisión, cuando escuchó pasos arriba, su padre aún no llegaba por lo que fue a revisar si Izuna no se había levantado de nuevo. Cuando iba a pisar el último escalón la sombra sigilosa del menor le asustó un poco, luego lo miró serio y le habló, pero el menor estaba ya asustado y casi le da un infarto al ver a Madara.

—Lo leíste…

—Ni siquiera me asusté.

—Un trueno y ya estás corriendo. Ve a dormir. —Dijo dándole la espalda al menor.

Antes de retirarse por completo le dio una última mirada, al parecer iba resignado a su cuarto.

— ¿Eh?

—Ven, de todos modos vas a regresar.

Izuna regresó con su hermano y este lo abrazó contra sí mientras avanzaban a la estancia. Una de sus manos se aferró al suéter del mayor y la otra rodeó su cintura.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—…tengo miedo.

Sonrió. —No debes tener miedo, te voy a proteger siempre.

—Bien. —Empezaron a ver una película juntos, Madara abrazaba a Izuna de manera casi paternal, y el pequeño disfrutaba de la cercanía de su hermano.

Ocho años después era Halloween de nuevo, Madara e Izuna eran independientes aunque seguían viviendo juntos. Madara se encontraba preparando su disfraz de Halloween, no exactamente porque él quisiera sino porque Izuna casi a duras penas lo había convencido.

—No entiendo porque no quieres Madara, ¡se te ve increíble! —Dijo el menor dándole un corto beso en los labios. Madara lo miró serio y después sonrió.

—No negaré que se me ve muy bien, pero esta no fue mi elección. —Dijo acomodando su capa.

Izuna se separó sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Quieres decir que no te gusta disfrazarte?

—Exacto, es eso.

—Madara, qué aburrido. —Izuna salió del cuarto del mayor pero antes de que diera un paso más sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. —Te apuesto que jamás vas a madurar.

—No necesito hacerlo, me quieres ¿no?

—Te amo. —Dijo besándole el cuello. Izuna se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que el mayor le producía.

Una vez que se separaron Izuna fue a adornar la estancia junto con el mayor.

—Izuna ¿en serio vas a colgar esa cosa en la fachada de la casa?

— ¿por qué no? Ya te dije que se ve terrorífico.

—Se ve chistoso, más no terrorífico.

—Pues a mi me da miedo. —Dijo mirando al zombie artificial, le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío al verlo, después se quedó un tiempo recordando la primera vez que se asustó, no le gustaba eso, pero era inevitable, no era que le diese miedo las figuras o las palabras en las leyendas de terror, sino que había algo en ellas que le incomodaba.

—Izuna ¿estás bien? —Dijo el mayor acercándose algo preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

—No es nada, solamente pensé que era mejor ponerlo en otra ocasión. —Madara lo miró sorprendido, posiblemente lo había hecho enojar.

—Dame eso, yo lo pongo.

—Pero…

—No, ¿querías ponerlo cierto? —Besando su frente—, no te enojes, era solo un comentario ¿sí?

Estuvo a punto de explicarle su situación pero prefirió callar, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. —Sí.

El tiempo se hacía rápido para ambos, en silencio Izuna acomodaba tres calabazas, su hermano lo miró un momento, analizando los movimientos del otro, se notaba cansado.

—Puedo terminar esto por ti, necesitas descansar.

—No acabarás…

—Tenemos demasiado tiempo. Vamos.

El menor le hizo caso a su hermano, después de todo él mismo aceptaba que no podía dar más, se sintió extraño, de pronto tenía ganas de vomitar y su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío.

Aguardó un poco antes de subir las escaleras, sentía que todo daba vueltas. Volteó a su izquierda de pronto observando una especie de figura amorfa, su mirada se desfiguró y casi de inmediato subió los escalones de la casa.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ —Se preguntó mentalmente.

Cuando al fin llegó a su habitación se recostó pensando en aquello, sus pupilas de pronto se cerraron por el cansancio, cada acción suya llevaba un esfuerzo increíble, se tapó con un cobertor, el frío se sentía como agujas en ese momento.

—Vamos Izuna, tienes que reponerte. —A punto de caer dormido un ruido hizo que se sentara en la cama, volteó a su izquierda por instinto y notó una vez más aquella figura en una esquina de la habitación.

Su mirada divagó por la forma de esta, al parecer no podía sino desplazarse, pues no tenía pies.

Se recostó una vez que la figura desapareció, sin embargo el ruido que lo aturdió le parecía conocido.

Madara estaba en el patio observando la ventana de Izuna, su hermano se había levantado dos veces seguidas durante la tarde, se quedó parado observando esta vez la entrada de la casa abierta.

Terminó de hacer todos los preparativos y se metió dirigiéndose al cuarto de Izuna, al entrar este estaba profundamente dormido, se retractó casi de inmediato al querer despertarlo, pero de pronto Izuna se levantó de golpe mirando su alrededor asustado.

La mirada que tenía merecía una fotografía. —Izuna ¿te encuentras bien?

—Madara…

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Dijo acercándose para abrazarlo, el menor se aferró a él como cuando era pequeño, Madara se sorprendió más no dijo nada y se recostó con él.

—Saldrás conmigo a repartirles dulces a esos niños ¿cierto?

—Tengo frío…

— No es una excusa. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien, pronto anochecerá, necesitas cambiarte. Lo haremos en otra ocasión. —Le alborotó los cabellos y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el menor incluso había olvidado lo sucedido y le bromeó a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué es lo que no haremos? —Madara lo miró divertido, mientras Izuna reía y comenzaba a cambiarse.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino sentándose. A punto de quitarse la capa escuchó un ruido seco, al parecer algo se había golpeado. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermano y se paró al pie de la escalera.

—Izuna ¿estás ahí? ¿Qué fue eso? —Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, la situación era extraña y un mal presentimiento se agolpaba en su pecho.

—Madara…—La imagen que estaba presenciando le aturdió, ¿cómo era posible?

 _Solo habían pasado tres minutos…_

—Madara…duele. —Una mano totalmente ensangrentada tocó el rostro del mayor, su rostro se deformó de tal manera que ni él se reconocería.

—Quédate quieto Izuna, llamaré a la ambulancia.

—No me dejes con él…—Madara no entendió la peculiar respuesta al principio.

— ¿Él? ¿Alguien entró? —Inmediatamente se levantó poniéndose en alerta, no pensó en nada más que proteger a su hermano, sin apartarse se Izuna revisó el cuarto una y otra vez, ni siquiera escuchó más ruidos, por lo que se extrañó.

—Esto no es gracioso Izuna…—Observó a su hermano en el suelo, llamó a emergencias escuchando a la enfermera sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano, quitó la ropa del área dañada como había indicado y presionó para evitar una hemorragia.

—Muchas gracias, ¡¿qué hiciste Izuna?!

—Mira como nos está observando…

Madara estaba enfadado sin embargo la mirada de Izuna delataba miedo y locura a la vez, volteó lentamente hacia atrás donde observaba su hermano con algo de temor en su mirada, más no logró ver nada ahí, solamente las sábanas bajo la cama.

—No quiere irse, se lo dije y se molestó conmigo, Madara sácalo, dile que su mirada me asusta.

El mayor lo miró con sorpresa ¿su hermano tenía visiones? Desde cuándo…

— ¿Cuándo empezó a molestarte? Necesito que me digas…—Su mirada exigía una respuesta, e intentaba no mirar la herida de Izuna, conteniéndose para no llorar.

—No sé…no sé.

Parecía retraído y hablaba a duras penas, el dolro parecía ser insoportable pero el menor ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, Madara esperaba fuera del cuarto de hospital, simplemente era algo sorprendente.

 _Demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas…_ —Repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

Las horas corrían, los médicos habían explicado la situación y él no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Y se ´puede curar?

—Necesita un tratamiento, sin embargo su enfermedad nos limita en algunos medicamentos.

—No puede ser.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

La vida había sido injusta al quitarle a su hermano muchas posibilidades de conocerla.

Los medicamentos cada día eran menos efectivos y no había mejora, su hermano seguía delirando e incluso se lastimaba continuamente aun cuando los enfermeros se encontraban ahí con él.

La gran opción del doctor era encerrarlo en un manicomio para que no se hiciera daño, pues no serviría de nada el tratamiento considerando la enfermedad progresiva que además tenía. Lástima que él no quería abandonarlo.

—Izuna, despierta, no quiero que hagas ruido o nos descubrirán ¿me entiendes?

—Madara, déjame dormir, él nunca me deja dormir.

—Lo sé, él se irá cuando yo esté contigo.

—No, no se va, nunca se va…

Las palabras de su hermano dolían, cada vez más, más y más con el mismo asunto, el mismo personaje, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y al parecer él tampoco.

—Ya casi llegamos, necesitas estar en casa.

El rostro de Izuna estaba calmado, más sin embargo su voz se quebró, sollozando entre sus palabras—. No Madara, por favor, no me lleves ahí, quiere tomarme ahí, no me quiere dejar morir.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron casi saliendo de sus orbes, la enfermedad y las alucinaciones que lo atormentaban eran terroríficas para él, no imaginaba qué era para Izuna vivirlas realmente.

Obedeció la orden de su hermano, pasando la casa Izuna logró ver a través de su ventana la horrible sombra que siempre estaba con él despidiéndose con una sonrisa sádica, supo entonces lo que quería decir con ello.

—Madara—habló débil, la sensación de ser observado de pronto se había esfumado, así como sus fuerzas, así como su angustia—, ya me tengo que ir.

El mayor calló los lamentos de su hermano dándole un beso profundo, demostrándole todo su amor, en ese momento solo existían ambos, le hizo probar el sabor de la vida, al menos un último respiro de quien iría con él. —No te puedes ir así.

—Me siento muy cansado—Madara observó los orbes cansados de Izuna, el cabello azabache ahora opaco, sin mencionar la frágil piel pálida y el cuerpo increíblemente delgado.

—Se fue…

— ¿Qué era…?

—Mi miedo. —Murmuró hacia el cielo—Siempre tuve una terrible sensación de querer estar muerto, ¿recuerdas el libro que no me leíste?

—Izuna…

—Odiaba tener miedo de él ¿sabes? Creí que un cuento de terror era peor que la enfermedad que yo tenía…pero la realidad era que nada era peor que estar muerto y cuando descubrí eso, el miedo y las alucinaciones crecieron.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Acarició su escasa melena de cabello, tomándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos, caminando entre los árboles de ese pequeño paraje. —No debías tener miedo, yo siempre he estado contigo…

—Cuando estabas conmigo él me decía que tenía miedo, no quería desaparecer, porque yo no quería estar muerto, no contigo.

—Si tu no vives ¿para qué lo hago yo?

—No pienses así, vive por mí, todavía puedes vivir. —Sintió el frío de las hojas en sus pies, así como la áspera sensación del árbol tras de él. Madara se sentó tras Izuna, sosteniéndolo entre sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Tengo que contarte una historia. —De un hueco en el árbol sacó un pequeño libro, Izuna sonrió ante ello, recordó cuando solían acampar junto al lago y guardaban algunas cosas en aquel escondite.

—Hace mucho tiempo que venimos aquí. —Madara comenzó a leer el título del libro, contando algunas de las historias que venían en este, las cosas que hacían los personajes a veces las imitaba él también, Izuna reía débilmente ante las graciosas actuaciones, parecía que los dos estaban sanos, como si esa terrible enfermedad hubiese desaparecido.

De pronto Izuna se sintió cansado, sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Madara leyendo aquella historia, su mirada se nubló un poco y todo el frío, la angustia y el dolor habían desaparecido.

—Madara…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del mayor, se estiró para darle un beso suave en los labios—. Duerme.

Izuna sonrió dando en un suspiro su último aliento.

—Cuéntame un cuento.


End file.
